narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fourth Round: Scarr Eromalc vs Seireitou Hyuga
??? May I ask who won? I assume it was Scarr, but it seriously was a little too vague to perceive. Echo Uchiha 19:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) *sigh* Boring... That fight was so lame... Both entrants started out with god-like power, then continued to grow to higher and higher levels of power. Both RPers were auto-hitting, which they would never get away with in my neck of the woods, and both simply healed their injuries every time they got some. Both exhibited numerous powers that some of them really had no reason to have beyond overkill, and both easily breezed through this battle due to their near limitless power. Both characters, when they received injuries, showed no reaction to them, as if both entrants were completely numb. Both also seemed to have a near infinite supply of Chakra. Scratch that, both seemed to completely ignore Chakra entirely. Both used extremely powerful attacks without any drawbacks whatsoever. Where's the struggle? Where's the hardship? Where's the pain? In any good anime, characters struggle to get to the next step. When Naruto tried to learn the Rasengan, he didn't breeze through it. He struggled, he experienced hardship and setbacks, and he went through pain. When Luffy fought Rob Lucci with his Gear Second and Gear Third, it wasn't easy for him. He sustained numerous injuries and also had his friends to worry about while he fought. He fought to protect one of his "family", and he fought hard for it. He wasn't powerful, but he easily went up against a foe much stronger than himself, in several definitions of the word. And Luffy's primary means of fighting toe-to-toe with Rob Lucci, namely his Gear Second and Gear Third, came with serious drawbacks. Gear Second shortened his life, while Gear Third left him powerless after using it. He struggled. He experienced hardships and setbacks. And he went through a hell of a lot of pain. When Ichigo tried to learn Bankai, it wasn't easy. He had to endure a puzzle-like challenge while simultaneously fighting a superior opponent with the odds further tipped against him due to the handicaps of the puzzle. He was fighting to beat the clock, and if he continued past the expiration date, he would die. But he pulled it off at the last minute, but it still wasn't easy. Ichigo's Bankai granted him incredible speed and more focused spiritual powers, but use of it crushed his bones due to the massive compression of his spiritual power. When Naruto fought Gaara in the forest, he went up against an opponent with far more powers than him, but he pulled things out of his ass and survived. Both Naruto and Gaara fought so hard that at the end of the fight, both of them had ran out of Chakra, and ended up finishing it with a headbash. Afterwards, Naruto had to be hospitalized so he could recover. He didn't have some faggy little healing move that he could use to recover all of his injuries, even fatal ones that should have killed him right away, with no drawbacks whatsoever. Any injuries Naruto sustained in the fight were for keeps. He had to deal with them like a man, not heal them like a gay, crossdressing, male nurse. Seriously, you'd think a god-like move like Rejection of Fate or Morning Sun would cost a bundle of Chakra, but both seem to have a nearly infinite amount. Neither even seem to get tired. Both have an infinite amount of stamina, calories, and energy in general. No one wants to see someone breeze through something. No one wants to see god-like power. People want to see struggle. They want to see hardship. They want to see pain. I'd say this video says it pretty well: dQAf6MQj1kE :I hope I got a message across today. --Cyberweasel89 05:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) On account of that comment on morning sun, I have something to say. As one of the creators of Scarr and actually knowing what it is, it's sorta funny... Morning Sun is a sword. The first sword of the ten my claymore can transform into. Morning Sun, Twili-Doom, Sub-Zero, Vulcos, Sharp Ethereal, Altitude, Rolling Sea, Kyuraiha, Gun Metal, and Ygdrasill(or however you spell it). Hahahahaha. —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. Whoa Sheriff These words be not shallow. Seriously true, but several people cannot claim innocence. But perhaps this sort of conduct can be minimized when people actually heed your advice. But inevitably, most just seem to just turn and point at their neighbor. Echo Uchiha 05:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) YES Kyuubi does have a near limitless amount of chakra, HEEELLLOOO!! KyuubiTaishou=Kyuubi???! Also, Scarr's a 9-tailed kitsune which are knwon to have that mcuh power. So before giving me stupid advice, think about the legends of these beings efore getting all Anime-logistic on me, alright --Seireitou 06:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I can tell you arent a martial artist like me so ill exlain, when martial artists are hurt, they are taught not to diptict pain or damage, they are told to suck it up and not reveal it, so anime logic doesnt explain everything. Most of the greatest animes ever are based off of real life logic, well, for certain things. P.S.S Many of those examples you listed were training, not accual fights. If you were to carfully read Seireitou's training (which i will write soon), youd see that to get to that level of god like power, he worked hard and suffered. Battles are totally different. She might have a point though... I just tried to keep it even with Seireitou. Sorry if my trying was stepping on any toes. Cold hard steel